


Repressed

by therealassistant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, HEY i wrote this for saiede week but didnt do the other days because im a COWARD, Supernatural Creatures AU, jk im actually busy, this is for the "halloween" day but could also easily fit into the "au" prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant
Summary: She shouldn't be alive, but then again, neither should he.





	Repressed

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhHEY I know I should be working on my other fics but I couldn't resist writing something for my otp.
> 
> this au is kind of based off "The Rook" (which you don't need to read to know how this fic goes at all but it is still a good book), but yeah enough of me talking let's go on with the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa in any way, shape, or form (besides the few games I play) so please don't sue me

_He clutches the handle attached to the carriage's door as the vehicle rattled, prompting a small laugh to escape the woman next to him. "What's wrong, Shuichi? I thought your uncle said this was one of the safest carriages in town!"_

_Her voice holds a hint of a tease in it, yet Shuichi can't help but smile sheepishly in return, a blush creeping up onto his face, prompting him to try and cover it with his hat as he quickly spoke in return. "I know, i-it's just... I'm just a bit uneasy, that's all."_

_She gives him a confused, yet slightly concerned, look as she tilts her head to the side just a bit, her smile giving away to a concerned, tight lipped frown. She moved a bit closer to Shuichi, before gently reaching forward, grasping his free hand gently with one of her own gloved ones as she gently spoke up. "... Why? What's wrong?"_

_Even if Shuichi isn't really used to having his hand held, he can't help but hold the other's hand tightly in return. He doesn't really understand why he was so comfortable being around her, he's only been with her for merely a week, for god's sake! He should have assumed that she was just talking to him because of his uncle's money!_

_... Then again, it was him that approached her when he first saw her, and she did listen to what he had to say whenever they met up, and she did seem like an overall nice person. She never brought up his uncle unless he did, and her piano playing was just... Astounding!_

_"... Shuichi?"_

_Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts, shaking his head before looking back up, forcing a small smile of his own onto his face. "A-Ah, it's nothing... Forget what I said..."_

_The second the words leave his mouth, he soon realizes his mistake as she sends him an unconvinced look. Yet before she can open her mouth, the man driving the carriage gives an almost deranged yell._

_Shuichi barely processes what happens next. One moment, he's sitting inside a carriage, holding the other's hand, the next, he's laying on the ground with broken bones and blood all over the place, his hat no longer on his head to obscure his weakening vision, the rain drops like acid on his skin._

_The mud and blood on the ground stains Shuichi's suit and hair brown and red, yet he doesn't seem to care, or even notice. The only thoughts on his mind are questions, going through his mind so fast he can barely process them._

_What just happened?_

_Was he going to die?_

_Where is everyone?_

_Are they dead?_

_That final thought pumps through Shuichi's veins like a chant, forcing his body to move without his command. He groans in pain as he rolls onto his stomach, ignoring the broken bones digging into his body as he slowly moved, panting once he was finally onto his stomach._

_It takes him a few moments to finally get his face out of the ground, his face now as brown and red as his suit, yet Shuichi's eyes widen once he sees the answer to at least one of his questions._

_The person that was with him in the carriage is only a few feet away from him, but now, the distance felt like miles. Her blond hair is a mess, now curled and knotted into the tree branches she had rolled onto, her purple dress decorated with streaks of red and brown._

_She also wasn't moving._

_"... K-Kaede..." His voice is almost too quiet to be heard, yet speaking now had its punishments, evident as blood now pooled out of his mouth, causing him to nearly choke to death. Still, the young woman across from him did not move at all, causing panic to set into his heart. He tries to speak up once again, yet more blood leaks from his mouth onto the wet Earth below, now mixing with the salty tears leaving his eyes as he slammed his fist into the muddy ground in frustration._

_As he slowly lays his head back down into the Earth in defeat, he hears footsteps quickly approach him, hushed, worried voices following them. He doesn't care anymore, though, he was going to die, just like Kaede did._

_He was okay with this finally._

###### 

Shuichi gasps for breath as his eyes snap open, nearly shooting out of his bed before his forehead collides with something above him, giving a sharp yell in pain as he lays back down again. 

The thing, or rather, person that was above him hisses in pain as they cover their forehead with their hands, stumbling back a bit as they mumbled. "Jesus, Shuichi, that hurt..!"

Despite the pain, Shuichi can only sigh a bit as he covers his own forehead in pain, narrowing his eyes a bit as he forces himself to sit up and turn just a bit. "Then maybe you shouldn't put your head right above mine like that, Kaito..."

The purple haired young man scowls in response, removing his hands from his forehead to reveal the bruise that was already disappearing, his lips parting a bit to reveal sharp fangs. "It's not my fault! You were the one mumbling all night, I could barely sleep a wink!"

Shuichi only raises an eyebrow in response to Kaito's words. They both didn't really need sleep, it was more out of habit than necessity at this point, they both knew that.

Slowly, the other boy's angry look withered away under Shuichi's gaze, giving away to worry as he sighed. "... You were dreaming about the carriage again, weren't you?"

It takes a few minutes longer for Shuichi to slowly nod his head. His occasional nightmares about his past wasn't a secret to anyone he lived with, yet his pasts before he met Kaito was a complete mystery to him. It was, most likely, the reason why he could adjust to his new life so easily. "It was a bit more... Graphic than usual. I actually said her name this time..."

Kaito seemed shocked at Shuichi's words, almost afraid, even. "... Really, what was it?"

Was it just his imagination, or did Kaito seem apprehensive?

Shuichi ignores the other's tone for now, instead racking his brain to try and recall the name of the blond haired girl in his dream as he hung his legs over the edge of the bed. "... I-I..." A disappointed look crosses Shuichi's face as he looks down in shame, his voice slowly dropping to a whisper. "I don't remember..."

He doesn't hear Kaito's sigh in relief, and he barely feels the hand patting his back, but he does hear Kaito's words clearly. "Awh, don't be like that, I'm sure you'll remember it eventually! I mean..." An almost goofy smile crosses Kaito's face as he sits down next to Shuichi, not even bothering to hide his sharp fangs this time. "Just look at me! It may have taken me about a hundred years to remember my past, but I eventually did! So I'm sure that you'll remember everything soon!"

Shuichi bites his lip as he recalls what Kaito had told him. Apparently, Kaito had been a farm boy, the son of a shepherd. One night, while the then dark haired boy was taking care of the sheep, he had been attacked by some wild animal, but was then saved. Or rather, he was brought back to life, and unknowingly left his family behind.

Kaito had often joked that the only real regret he had was leaving all those sheep behind to that animal, yet there was always a sadness in the young man's eyes whenever he spoke about his past, so Shuichi never asked for more details unless Kaito brought it up. 

Shuichi bit his lips as he tried to recall something, anything at all about the family he may have left behind. From the dream, he knew he had an uncle that had cared for him, but did he have a mother? A father? Siblings? Friends? All he knew now was from his dream inside the carriage...

"Excuse me? Am I intruding on something?"

Shuichi's head snaps up to attention at the soft voice, as well as Kaito's, turning to the third member of the small "family", a hint of a sheepish smile working its way onto Kaito's face as he spoke. "No, Kirumi, we're fine..."

The pale young woman glances between the two, her eyes lingering on Shuichi before she simply sighs, nodding her just a bit as she spoke. "Very well, then. Do I have to remind you two of what we are doing today?"

Both Shuichi and Kaito shake their heads, still staring Kirumi as they slowly stood up. Out of the three of them, Kirumi seemed to be the only one stuck in the past, well, at least in Shuichi's past, the dress she wore almost brushing against the ground. Thankfully, she seemed to clean the house so much that no dust clouded up due to this.

Still, something about Kirumi sets Shuichi off, even after being with her for so long. Was it the fact that she, despite her calm nature, spoke of killing numerous creatures, and even people, before meeting the two of them? Or that she was the one that had, somehow, created some sort of treaty with the leaders of the group that had been hunting them for so long?

Shuichi nearly flinches as that memory crosses his mind, recalling all the years he had spent on the run, or else risk being killed by something that was somehow even more frightening then what he was now. Calling them people, or even human, was truly a stretch. How Kirumi managed to even muster up the strength and willpower to think of such a plan, Shuichi will never know.

Still, it's her willpower and strength that has kept the group safe for so long, and he doubts that she will lead them astray now.

"... -et dressed appropriately."

Shuichi blinks a few times in mild shock as he finally hears Kirumi's words, shaking his head a bit before looking back towards the young woman in the doorway. "I-I'm sorry, but could you repeat that..?"

Even if Kirumi didn't look annoyed by Shuichi's request, the black haired boy still felt bad as Kirumi repeated herself, slowly this time. "We are meeting the member's of the organization tonight, so we need to be dressed appropriately for such an occasion."

Kaito gave a small chuckle as he wrapped an arm over Shuichi's shoulders, much to the smaller boy's dismay. "We'll try our best, Kirumi! Even if our sense of fashion is a bit out of date."

A small smile appears on Kirumi's face at Kaito's words, her sharp fangs barely visible in the low light. "Very well, then, I'll leave you two alone to try and think of something to wear." Right before Kirumi shuts the door, she stops at the last second, opening it just a bit so she could at least lean half of her body inside. "And please, pick something that was made after the 1960s this time."

Neither boy says anything in response as Kirumi shuts the door, as Shuichi struggles to get Kaito's arm off his shoulders in some attempt to distract himself from what he had to do later today. Shuichi knew it was going to come up at some point ever since Kirumi came back with the news about how the treaty between the organization and them was made, he just didn't expect it to come by so fast.

He knew for a fact there was no way to stop it. He was going to dine with, who he considered, his worst enemies, and he couldn't do anything about it but hope they don't change their minds and kill all three of them.

###### 

Shuichi has to curl his hands into fists to keep himself from simply bolting out of the car.

Granted, he would have to nearly trample on either Kaito or Kirumi to get out of the car, but given the opportunity, he would prefer a scolding than getting so terrified his heart gives out.

... Then again, his heart doesn't really beat anymore either, so running out of a moving car just because he was terrified became less like a good idea and more like a ridiculous fantasy he shouldn't try to pursue. 

How much longer was he going to be in this car anyway? He glances to the side a bit to try and get a look at the watch on Kaito's sleeve, only able to see that the hour hand was pointing at the seven before Kaito's purple suit sleeve covers it once again, much to Shuichi's dismay.

Eventually, he gave up on trying to find the time, instead turning to look out the window, trying to lose himself to the city lights. It wasn't that hard, really, given how he spent a large majority of his new life in the dark. The neon signs were murky behind the darkened window, yet Shuichi was still dazzled by them, his usually gray eyes almost lighting up as they reflected the bright colors.

He's so lost in the lights that he doesn't notice the car had parked until Kaito tugs on his sleeve, almost dragging the shorter boy out of the car before Shuichi finally snaps out of his dazed state, scrambling to take off his seat-belt before following Kaito out of the car.

The car is parking right in front of the entrance to one of the biggest buildings Shuichi's ever seen, his eyes widening just a bit in disbelief before turning to Kaito, as if to ask him if what he was seeing was real. Kaito simply smiled in return before walking towards the entrance, much to Shuichi's slowly growing horror. 

It was then that Shuichi finally saw Kirumi, who was already in front of the building, speaking to someone else. It was a young man with short, almost wild blond hair, an easy going smile on his face as he held up his hands in an almost surrender like fashion. Slowly, Shuichi took a few steps forward, quickly picking up the conversation the two were having. 

"I thought I told your boss that you don't need to bother with any protection, Mr. Amami. We are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves."

"Ah, I think he recalls you telling him that. It's just that, maybe, if someone from our little group is seen hanging out with you, they won't be so... What's the right word for it? Hostile? And please, Mr. Amami was my father, call me Rantaro."

"... Well, Rantaro, that's quite considerate of him, but I'll have to... Shuichi?"

Shuichi froze up as Kirumi turned to face him, finally revealing that the person she was talking to, Rantaro, wore not a suit, but an almost casual outfit that one would wear on a day out with friends. 

It was surprising to see someone that had, supposedly, hated him for as long as he could remember look so casual that it quickly snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in, smiling sheepishly as he picked up his pace towards the entrance, trying to ignore Kirumi's questioning gaze. "I-I'm fine! Don't m-mind me!"

He goes through the entrance almost too quickly, nearly slamming into the small group of people in front of the door. 

The only thing that stops him completely is the sound of piano music filling the room.

It shouldn't really have this sort of effect on him, he's heard piano music a few times on the radio on the lucky days Kaito somehow gets the blasted thing to work. Yet now, something about this music makes him stand at attention, plucking at his heart strings and digging at something deep inside his mind.

The man in front of him seems to notice Shuichi's sudden change in mood, although he didn't notice how he nearly slammed into him only seconds ago, the giant smiling down at Shuichi as he waved. "Ah, do you like the music too? Gonta thinks it sounds amazing as well! Even if she is pretty scary, she does play the piano really well!"

The taller man's words catches Shuichi's attention, although the other's appearance nearly terrifies him. He's barely able to form any words, his tongue nearly getting cut by his sharp fangs as he attempted to speak. "Wh... Wh-Who..?"

The man in front of him, who he assumed was Gonta, gave Shuichi a slightly confused look, although an air of happiness still lingered behind. "You mean Kaede..? She's been with Gonta and the others for awhile now. Although she's been here longer than Gonta has, but..."

Shuichi doesn't hear anything else Gonta says, he's already trying to go through the small crowds of people towards where he believes the piano music is coming from. He sees Kaito talking to someone else along the way, someone who has shadows dance across her arms as she glares up at the purple haired young man, yet she seems to sometimes have a hint of a smile on her face as Kaito continues to speak. Shuichi doesn't notice how Kaito glances at him worriedly as he almost runs by, almost pushing away people at this point.

He knows that name, he's said that name before.

It was the same name he had said in that dream.

Kaede.

A small part of Shuichi tells him that it could just be some sort of relative of hers, or someone that just shared the same name she had, yet as Shuichi gets closer to the source of the music, the voice gets quieter and quieter, and once he finally sees the person behind the piano, the voice is silence altogether.

She doesn't look like she's aged a day, as if it was just yesterday that she was on that carriage with him. She even wore the same dress he had seen on his only memory of her, her gloved hands dancing over the piano keys easily.

The only difference is that a hat, the hat he was sure he had worn in the dream, was on her head.

Before he can stop himself, he yells out to her. "Kaede!"

Much to his surprise, she nearly jumps in her seat, a wrong note echoing across the large room, causing everyone who hadn't turned when Shuichi yelled to finally face the pianist. She doesn't seem to care about the stares, though, even if Shuichi nearly melts as people stare at him, her eyes darting across the room before landing on him, her eyes widening just a bit.

Behind Shuichi, he could hear quiet whispers across the room, filling his head before quickly leaving.

"Do they know each other?"

"How can they? Isn't she over a hundred years old? That guy's probably only twenty, tops."

"Nishi nishi... Unless he's a banshee, too."

Even if what the whispers were saying were slowly becoming concerning, Shuichi paid no heed to them, all he could do was stare back at the person next to the piano as she slowly stood up. "... Shuichi?"

Something about Kaede's voice causes something in Shuichi to snap, causing tears to leave the black haired boy's eyes as he slowly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, it's me-"

Shuichi doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Kaede quickly runs forward, nearly jumping onto Shuichi as she wrapped him into a hug, burying her face into his shoulder as tears quickly left her eyes. "Y-You... Dummy! Where have you been all this time?!"

Shuichi is almost too shocked to reply, her voice so loud it almost rings in his ears, yet he eventually manages to fit a small smile onto his face as he hugs Kaede in return, a small laugh leaving his mouth as he spoke. "I could ask you the same thing..."

As he looked down at the young woman in his arms, he knew she shouldn't be alive, that she should have died on that awful night, but then again, neither should he, he should have died on that night as well.

Now that he thought about it, even if it took this long, he finally began to think that maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing that he had lived for this long.

He could live past the finality of death, and he could move onto the encore that was a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaAAHHH I FINISHED THIS A LOT FASTER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD? anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, since I'm not that good at writing romance at all and everything. I'll try to update my other stuff soon, so don't worry about that!!!!
> 
> also yes, Shuichi, Kaito, and Kirumi are all vampires but they're all still good kiddos don't worry.
> 
> Anyway, feedback is welcomed and appreciated, and have a happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
